1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tie-down systems and, more particularly, to an adjustable tire tie-down apparatus for ATV tires so that ATVs can be safely transported in the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Prior Art
A common recreational activity utilizes a four-wheeled cycle, known as an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) in off road terrain. It is normally desirable to be able to transport this type of vehicle to different off-road locations. Typical transportation for such an off-road vehicle is a pickup truck. Unfortunately, the bed of a pickup truck is adherently limited in size. It is quite common that it is desirable to transport two or more off-road vehicles to a particular off-road location. The typical size of the bed of a pickup truck can only accommodate a maximum of two of the off-road vehicles when the vehicle is merely set within the bed of the truck.
Many devices are known for tying down a motorcycle or ATV for transporting on a trailer or truck. Such references discuss a variety of utility trailers, stabilizing hitches, racks, hand grip mounts, strapping systems and suspension wear reducers for towing or carrying a motorcycle or ATV. To transport motorcycles or ATV's, tie down straps are typically used to secure the transported vehicle in the bed of a truck, box van, trailer or other transporting vehicle.
Tie-down straps typically consist of a pair of nylon straps and are normally interconnected by a tensioning device, such as a clamp or ratcheting assembly. In use, the typical practice is to place one hook on the motorcycle or ATV steering handle bar, and attach the other hook to an eyelet or other attachment point on the transporting vehicle—at an approximate angle of 45 degrees. This method is repeated using a second tie-down strap on the opposite side of the motorcycle or ATV. When tension is applied to both tie-down straps, the vehicle's front suspension is compressed, creating retaining force against the surface of the transporting vehicle. This spring-like tension holds the motorcycle or ATV securely in place for transport.
Unfortunately, such tension may also cause damage to the motorcycle or ATV, particularly if the road is bumpy or littered with potholes increasing the stress put on such straps.
Accordingly, a need remains for a restraint device and system for ATV's that provides reliable security without causing damage to the ATV. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an adjustable tire tie-down that is used to secure the tire of an ATV to the bed of a pick-up truck. Such an apparatus conveniently accommodates tires of different sizes, increasing its versatility and appeal to consumers. The adjustable feature of the tie-down apparatus ensures that the object being transported is safely secured, putting the owner's mind at ease and reducing the possibility of damage to either the truck or the object.